Use of a voice coil motor (VCM) for driving a camera lens to a focusing position has been widely applied to mobile devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, etc. As the technology advances, the use of multiple cameras to shoot and obtain a plurality of images, and then restructuring the images to obtain a fused image with a higher resolution or lower noise, has gradually become anew trend. Therefore, the design of a voice coil motor array module equipped with many lenses also appears to be increasingly important.
A conventional voice coil motor requires a plurality of magnetic components disposed around a lens carrier having a coil, so that when the coil is energized and interacts with a magnetic field of the magnetic components, an action force is generated. Furthermore, by controlling the current direction to generate an upward or downward action force, the lens carrier is driven to move the lens to a focusing position.
When the conventional voice coil motor is developed into a voice coil motor array module, because of the effect of magnetic attraction or repulsion between the magnetic components, an attractive or repulsive force may be generated between adjacent voice coil motors, so that during the manufacturing process, each voice coil motor is prone to deviate from a predetermined assembly position, thereby generating an error. This leads to deterioration of the quality of the fused image. Furthermore, interaction between the magnetic components may also influence the magnetic field and affect the action force generated by the current and the magnetic field, thereby leading to poor focus.
Thus, the conventional voice coil motor array module has the following disadvantages:
1) Since each voice coil motor has the conventional structure and components, the distance between the voice coil motors is large, so that the lenses cannot be closely arranged, and the images shot by the lenses have large parallax. Hence, the quality of the fused image is poor.
2) Each voice coil motor has a plurality of the magnetic components, so that the magnetic components of adjacent voice coil motors are redundantly disposed, thereby leading to high costs. Further, the adjacent magnetic components can generate attractive or repulsive magnetic forces, so that it is difficult to control the assembly error.
3) Because of interaction of the magnetic components of the adjacent voice coil motors, the action force generated by the current and the magnetic field is affected, thereby leading to poor focus.